9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Karma
Headline text Karma represents the "reputation" system in 9 Dragons. Karma is used to wear relics and also to give a benevolent/malevolent impression of oneself to other players. Bad Karma usually means that you enjoy the PvP (Player versus Player) part of the game, mainly pking (Pk stands for Player kill) of your own side (White or Black) Good karma means you help and defend your own side (Black respectively White); however Good Karma can be also a mark of PvP, for the highest amount of Karma is obtained (+30 GK +5 BK) by killing a character of the opposite fraction. Karma's Role -Ok so... You have a karma...what does it do? -Well having a karma gives you the abilitty to use special Karma Relics that increase/decrease your attributes.(well this one effect is known) Remember: good karma is more usefull than bad karma because of the following relics: Types of Karma Relics Types of Normal Good Karma relics +Wisdom/+Dexterity- +Wisdom/+Constitution- +Constitution/+Essence- +Strength/+Essence- +Strength/+Dexterity - Types of Normal Bad Karma relics +Strength/-Constitution- +Dexterity/-Essence- +Essence/-Wisdom- +Constitution/-Dexterity- +Wisdom/-Strength- Karma Titels Ok, so you have a good/bad Karma. Now how do you know how good/bad it is? Simple: Each Karma(good or bad) has a nr of Karma Titles, earned wen you have a certain nr of Karma points. Good Karma Titles (Karma Title - Good Karma Required) Brave Heart– 1,000 Noble Soul – 10,000 Peaceful Warrior - 20,000 Awakened Soul- 40,000 Hero of the Land- 70,000 Selfless One - 100,000 Blessed by Fate - 150,000 Destiny's Hand - 200,000 Dweller on the Threshold - 500,000 Seeker of Atonement - 1,000,000 Bad Karma Titles (Karma Titles - Bad Karma required) Dark Heart– 100 Ignoble Soul – 1,000 Savage Warrior – 2,000 Captive Soul – 4,000 Scar of the Land - 7,000 Selfish Fiend - 10,000 Cursed by Fate- 15,000 Hell's Pawn - 20,000 Demon on the Threshold - 50,000 Minion of the Damned - 100,000 How to gain Karma points -Sounds great! But... How do I get these Karma points? -Haha, It can't be even more simple! You gain Karma points mostly by PVP killing. If you kill a member of the opposing faction(i.e. kill White Clans if you are a Black Clan member, kill Black Clans if you are a White Clan member), you get 30 Good Karma and 5 Bad Karma. You WILL get Bad Karma too. And you get 30 Bad Karma and 5 Good Karma from killing players whitin your own faction(i.e. your a Wu-Tang and you kill a Shaolin) Note: if you are attacked by a PK-er, you will earn good Karma from killing him. More Dangerous, If you kill a player FROM YOUR OWN CLAN(using a mask) you get 50 Bad Karma(teoreticly only bad karma) Note: Every Player has a demask skill, so if you demask a member of your own clan trying to PK you, you get Good Karma. BTW, you can gain Good Karma in more larger ammounts by doing quests.(ussually from the Karma quests type) -Pufff... so hard to understand... can you say it more simply? -Bah!...Ok, just kill the badguis and do quests for Good Karma, and kill your own Faction for Bad Karma points (note: wen I sayed Badguis I meant the opposed faction, not the Black Clans.) "Trading Karma" -Hey someone asked me to trade karma whit him! Is it even possible? -Well... teoretycly ...NO the game doesn't support such a function. BUT, I've heard rumors that it is a pact between 2 players. Heres the descriptyon I was told: Karma Trade This is a method of “trading” Karma in Bloody Plains with other players, either from your side or the opposite side. Some things to remember when trading karma: 1. Remember to ask nicely for a Karma Trade 2. Be sure the person you are trading with is within a 24-level range with you. 25+ level difference will not give you much karma. 3. Check In at Bloody Plains (it’s at the NPC beside the Hermit) 4. If you have 0 Karma, ask to kill the person first, because he will not be able to earn anything from you if he kills you first. 5. You can only gain Karma from the same person once per hour. 6. You can not kill members of the same clan, but you can kill members of the same side as you (i.e. no Wu-Tang to Wu-Tang trades, but Wu-Tang to Shaolin trade is possible) For a Good Karma trade, you must remember to trade with the opposite side. You will earn 10 Good Karma and 3 Bad Karma after the trade. (You earn 30 Good Karma and 5 Bad Karma when you PK someone from the opposite side, and lose 20 Good Karma and 2 Bad Karma when you are PKed back) *A much more costly way of earning Good Karma is trading Karma with the same side as you, and have that person put on a mask when you PK him. You only lose 10 Good Karma points instead of 20 when trading with the opposite faction. Follow these steps EXACTLY: 1. Tell the person how you want to do it. (tell him he has to put on a mask when you kill him) 2. Let the person kill you first. (You lose 10 Good Karma and 2 Bad Karma) 3. Give him a mask and ask him to put it on. 4. PK him. (You gain 30 Good Karma and 5 Bad Karma) Net gain: 20 Good Karma points, 3 Bad Karma points Note: DO NOT let him kill you with a mask on. He will not gain karma if he kills you with a mask on. For Bad Karma trade, the easiest way to earn Bad Karma is by killing members of the same side as you, although you also earn Bad Karma from killing members of the opposite side. PKing members of the same side assures you 0 Good Karma and higher Bad Karma gain. After each trade you will earn 8 Bad Karma points (You earn 10 Bad Karma from PKing someone from the same side, and lose 2 Bad Karma when you are PKed back) Ok, Now REMEMBER: try it on your own risk. It is reccomended to do it whit a friend, otherwise you can just be tricked. FAQ-Karma - Hey I have a few more questions for you: I have more than 1,000 Good Karma, why is my Karma title still Minion of The Damned? Bad Karma titles ALWAYS override your Good Karma if they are the same level. i.e. Minion of the Damned overrides Seeker of Atonement. Dweller on the Threshold overrides Minion of the Damned, for example. What are masks? Masks are basically to hide your identity. When you are masked your name, guild name, karma title and clan will not be displayed. When you are killed while wearing a mask, you lose Good Karma and Bad Karma as you would if you were killed by the opposite side, even if you were killed by the same side. If you kill a masked person, you gain Good Karma and Bad Karma as you would if you killed someone of the opposite side, even if the player is the same side as you. How do Vagabonds earn Karma? PK as well, +10 GK and +6 BK from players with a 24-level gap, and +1 BK from players that are more than 24-levels from the player. Does killing farm animals give me Bad Karma? It does not, this is a common misconception. Are there any other uses for Karma Titles other than to wear special relics? None at the moment, although there may be future uses for them. What do Karma Titles look like? Some of them can be found in this screenshot: http://i25.photobucket.com/albums/c84/mystwyze/2007July1411-27-29.jpg I PKed a player in BP, why didn't I earn any Karma? There may be a few reasons: 1. You were wearing a mask when you PKed a player. You do not earn any Karma when you PK someone while you are wearing a mask. 2. You mistook a mob for a real player. 3. That player is 24 levels higher/lower than you. 4. It was due to a bug. 5. You recently PKed the same player. (1-hour gap for gaining Karma) 6. That player had less than 10 Good/Bad Karma. (You can not earn any Karma from players with less than 10 Good/Bad Karma) 7. Bleeding killed your opponent. When your opponent dies from bleeding (nuke or smash), you will not gain Karma from the kill. This is very common with Nukers. How do I PK? Shift + click on the player you want to PK, and make sure you are in a PvP map, and you are in combat mode. You need not shift + click on enemy clans if you select them in combat mode. Does dueling in Hefei affect Karma? No, it does not. Only Player-Kills account for Karma gain/loss. Does saving someone from coma earn me Good Karma? Another myth, it does not give you any karma.